Another Turtle
by tmntforever78
Summary: Leonardo befriends himself with another turtle. Can he trust him enough or is he up to something?
1. Chapter 1

Another turtle

» chapter 1 «

Leo's POV:

I'm so ticked of right now. My brother Raph and I had a fight again which didn't surprised me. It's not like all the other fights we had before so I just..ran off. Usually he is the one who does that but I couldn't handle him any longer. I ran towards the next ladder which lead to the surface. I climbed it, made my way to one of the highest roofs of NYC and sat down after getting on it. I let out a long sight. What has gotten into him lately? I don't know and why does he always has to let his anger out on me. Sure I'm one of his brothers and I don't want the other to deal with it. He always had to let it out on me since we were kids. I just sat there for a while and tried to think for something logical to do but nothing came in my head. It got late and I thought of heading back to the lair so I got up. Then I got this weird feeling that something was watching me. Nothing I never felt before. It can't be a foot or kraang it must be something else. I reached for my swords and looked around. I got curious. Who or what would watch me in that time? I walked around on the huge roof, tightly gripping on my swords then I heard something ran past me from behind. I quickly turned around but it was gone. This can't be a human or anything. I started stepping back looking from side to side and finally reaching the edge of the roof. I stayed still and scanned the area. Nothing was there. It must have been my imagination. I put my swords away then started making my way from the building. Suddenly something put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I gasped quietly and turned around and I couldn't believe what I saw. Another turtle? Not just another turtle it was a way bigger one. He was watching me the whole time. I took a small step back not knowing if he will attack me or not. He just looked down at me with the same expression on his face probably cause he hasn't seen another mutated turtle yet just like me. Well besides my brothers. After a long silence I decided to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

»Chapter 2«  
Leo's POV:  
"Who are you? I've never seen another-" "me too" the turtle spoke. He can speak too? Jeez. I looked up at him "so do you have a name?" I asked. Why am I even having a conversation with him? I don't even know him but it would be great to talk to another turtle. Maybe he is a friendly one. I looked back at him. Still there was not answer. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked you that kind of-" "I'm Slash" he spoke. I looked at him and smiled "nice to meet you I'm Leonardo but just call me Leo" I said and reached a hand which he took. Now I got curious "why where you watching me?" I asked and put hands on my hips. "Well..I never saw you around the city so I wondered who you are" Slash said. "Maybe that's because my brothers and I-" I started but then got cut off "you have brothers?" Slash asked. I nodded. "That's actually the reason I was out here cause I had a fight with one of em" I spoke and lowered my head. "Anyway we life in some kind of lair in the sewers that's why you probably never saw me up here that often" I said and looked back up. "Are you gonna tell your brothers bout me?" Slash asked and I shook my head. "I don't want things get complicated. Who knows how they react. Let's just keep it was a secret for now" I said while looking up at him. He nodded. "See ya around" I said and turned to leave but he stopped me "I was wondering" Slash started while pointing at my swords "why you carry these around" he said. At first I got a bit confused from that question. "Well I'm a ninja" I said and giggled a bit "you're a-" he started "that's a story for another day" I said then jumped down. I made my way to the lair. Slash is really a nice friend not like my brothers. After I arrived the lair I went in the dojo to meditate. I smiled to myself. I was never that happy before since..Splinter died..but life has to go on.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter**


End file.
